Cócegas no Coração
by MariPBlack
Summary: Harry ensina a Albus sobre a maior lição que já aprendeu na vida: a do amor. • Projeto Conto dos Três Irmãos do Fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer: **não, eles não me pertencem, seus chatos :dedos:

**Observação: **Minha primeira 'meio que' Harry/Ginny escrita para o projeto O Conto dos Três Irmãos do Fórum 6V, sessão HG.

* * *

**Cócegas no Coração**

- Mas e então, Al, o que foi que você mais gostou em Hogwarts? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar.

James e Albus, que haviam acabado de chegar da escola para as férias de Natal, estavam sentados junto ao pai e à irmã mais nova na mesa da cozinha, contando todas as novidades.

- Ah, eu sei do que ele mais gostou, mamãe. – James respondeu, olhando para o irmão mais novo, que de repente ficou muito vermelho. – Ele arrumou uma _namoradinha_ lá.

- _Cale a boca, James! _– Albus sussurrou por entre dentes, fuzilando o mais velho com o olhar.

- Ah, qual é, Al, não precisa ter vergonha! São _tão fofos _os cartões que ela te mandou! – James riu maldosamente, fazendo Lily rir também.

- _James! _– Exclamou Albus, afundando na cadeira.

Ginny colocou as tigelas com o jantar na mesa e juntou-se ao grupo.

- E qual é o problema de o Al ter uma admiradora? Ele é um gato! – Ela disse, sorrindo para o filho, que, se possível, ficou ainda mais vermelho, enquanto James ria ainda mais juntamente com a irmã.

- _Mamãe! _– Al falou exasperado.

Harry, que ficara calado durante a discussão, apenas se divertindo e entendendo o porquê das reações infantis dos filhos, resolveu se intrometer, com aparente inocência:

- Concordo com sua mãe: não entendo o problema de o Albus ter uma namorada.

- _Ela não é minha namorada, por Merlin! _– Albus sussurrou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu acho fofo o Al ter uma namorada. – Lily disse, dando de ombros e ignorando o comentário do irmão, que começou a bater com a mão na testa.

- Qual é, se apaixonar é para os fracos. – James disse com descaso, mastigando sua comida.

- É claro que não! Você é um insensível, James! – Lily disse, encarando o irmão com profundo desgosto.

- Tudo bem, crianças, chega de discussão. – Ginny disse, revirando os olhos. Era daquela forma todos os dias em que os três estavam juntos. – Mas andem, nos contem sobre as aulas.

**XX**

Harry adentrou o quarto de Albus, para lhe dar o beijo de boa noite – prática que ele fazia questão de realizar sempre que podia – e o encontrou já deitado, encarando o teto pensativamente.

Aproximou-se do filho e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou e o garoto logo o encarou, sentando-se.

- Não é nada, é só que... – Ele hesitou.

- É só que... – Harry o incentivou.

Albus soltou um longo suspirou.

- É só o que James estava falando. Eu... Eu não quero ser fraco, pai. – Confessou, encarando as mãos.

Harry sorriu e ergueu o rosto do filho.

- Amar não é coisa de gente fraca, Al.

- Mas o James...

- O James ainda é muito novo e não sabe o que fala, às vezes. Já te disse pra nem sempre escutá-lo, não foi? – Perguntou e Albus assentiu. – Você ainda tem o livro de Beedle, o Bardo, que a sua avó te deu?

Albus franziu a sobrancelha, mas assentiu novamente com a cabeça.

- Sim, mas para que...

- Pegue-o. Quero contar uma história a você. – Harry disse simplesmente.

Dando de ombros, Al foi até o armário e pegou o livro, voltando para a cama e entregando-o ao pai, que abriu no conto d'O Coração Peludo do Mago.

- Esse é o mais chato, papai! – Albus resmungou, mas Harry apenas o ignorou e começou a lê-lo para o filho.

Ao final do conto, o garoto se encontrava com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, fechando o livro.

- Que esse coração cabeludo deve fazer cócegas. – Ele respondeu, pensativo. – E amar não deve ser tão ruim quanto sentir cócegas para sempre.

Harry controlou-se para não rir abertamente do comentário do filho, mas não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso.

- Está vendo? Amar não é ruim, Al. Nem é para fracos. – Falou, alisando carinhosamente os cabelos do garoto.

- É verdade. – Albus concluiu, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. – Obrigado, papai. Amanhã direi a James que, no final das contas, é ele que vai se dar mal se não aprender a amar. Ele odeia cócegas.

- É verdade. – Harry repetiu a frase do filho, alargando o sorriso. – Boa-noite, Al. – Disse, dando um beijo na testa do filho, que voltou a deitar na cama e sorriu ainda mais para o pai.

- Boa-noite.

E assim Harry saiu do quarto, imensamente feliz por seu filho estar começando aprender a lição que Dumbledore mais fez questão de lhe ensinar: quem tem amor, tem consigo a maior proteção que existe.

**FIM**


End file.
